While a person watches a television program, one or more products may be of interest to him or her. However, while watching the program, the viewer may want to obtain information related to one or more products and/or services presented in the program. While the viewer may be interested in such products and/or services, it may be difficult or inconvenient to obtain such information while the viewer's attention is focused on the content of the program.